polonyatopufandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Türkiyetopu
Turkeyball |nativename = Türkiyetopu|reality = Türkiye Cumhuriyeti|government = Demokratik üniter parlamenter cumhuriyet|Perosniality =Kebab savunucusu |gender = Erkek|language = Türkçe|capital = Ankaraball|caption = KEBABI SAVUN!|imagewidth = |religion = Sünni Islam|likes = Kebab, Osmanlı, Şımarık şarkısı, pembe diziler, soykırım inkarı, Suriyeli Kürt otonomisini bastırmak|affiliation = NATOball|hates = kebabı kaldırma şakaları, birilerinin onun soykırım yaptığını söylemesi, Şeytani Suriye, çok fazla mülteci, deprem, Türk korkusu, PKK, PYD, DHKP-C, Arab olarak çağrılmak, özgür basın, birileri İŞİD'i desteklediğini ve onlardan yağ satın aldığını söyleyince, birileri Turkeyball'un sayfasında kırıcı şeyler yazdığında.|founded = 29 Ekim, 1923|predecessor = Ottomanball|intospace = Evet|notes = AB'ye giremez, ama birkaç Avrupa toprağını işgal etti, yıllar önce. Sikeyim seni İŞİD seni de Erdoğan!|food = Lokum,kebab,baklava, simit|personality =Milliyetçi |military = Dünya'da ki en güçlü altıncı. NATO'da ki en güçlü 2.|friends = Kardeşim Kazaktuğlası Özbekistantopu Türkmenistantopu Kırgızistantopu ABDtopu Pakistantopu Afganistantopu Oğlum Kosovatopu Israilküpü Japonyatopu Güney Koretopu Bosna-Hersektopu Arnavutluktopu Makedonyatopu İrantopu Uygurtopu Letonyatopu Polonyatopu|enemies = Kebab sökücülerin başı Ermenistantopu Yunanistantopu Kürdistantopu Çakma Kıbrıs Lübnantopu İŞİDtopu Kuzey Koretopu Erdogan (sultanı ortadan kaldırın!) Suriyetopu (Gereksiz mültecileri ortadan kaldırın!)|status = Darbe önlendi. Ve şimdi darbe savunucularını ortadan kaldırıyorlar.|bork = Kebab Kebab|type =Türk |image = Vaybaka.png|onlypredecessor = Osmanlıtopu|predicon = Ottoman|font-size = Kebab}} 'Türkiyetopu '''Anadolu, Asya, Doğu Trakya ve Orta Doğu'da olan bir ülkedir. Türkiyetopu çoğunlukla erkek olarak gösterilir. O Azerbaycantopu'nun kardeşidir. Tüm Müslümanların Kebab olarak çağrılmasından nefret eder. Türktop'larına Kebab olma sebebi veriyor (Azerbaijanball, TRNCball vs.). O, diğer Türktoplarıyla birlikte Ural-Altay dilini paylaşan ülkelerin ABtopu gibi olan Turantopu'nu oluşturmak istiyor ki bu birlik Estonyatopu, Finlandiyatopu, Macaristantopu, Koretopları ve tabii ki Moğolistantoplar'ı ile birlikte dahada büyüyor. Şanlı Turantopu'nu oluşturmak için, Armeniaball, Georgiaball ve Russiaball etkisizleştirilmeli. Türkiyetopu gizliden gizliye Orta Doğu'da ki ordu gücü yüzünden Irantopu'nu kıskanıyor, ama yine de kendisini ondan uzak tutuyor. Irantopu'nun Karabağ çatışmasında ki hareketlerinden dolayı ona nefret besliyor. Türkiyetopu ayrıca G20'nin de üyesi, ABtopu dahil olmak üzere ekonominin en büyük olduğu 19 ülkeden oluşan grup. Doğum günü (ulusal günü) 29 Ekim'de dir. Burcu Akrep'tir. Hakkında Türkiyetopu çoğunlukla diğer ülketoplarına karşı olan davranışalrı yüzünden "agresif, çabuk sinirlenen, yaygaracı" biri olarak anılır. Onun harika savaş tarihinden bahsedildiğinde yumuşak ve şefkatli tarafını gösterdiğini bildirmektedir. Türkiyetopu milliyetçiliğe eğilimlidir bu yüzden geçmiş hakkında konuşulduğunda hemen harekete geçer. Bu durum her Kürdistantopu ile ilgili olan konuda görülebilir. Ve şimdi, Türkiyetopu ABtopu'na katılmayı planlıyor anca 50 yıla Türkiyetopu ABtopu'nda olmamasına rağmen Avrupa'da birkaç şehri var örneğin; Edirnetopu, Kırklarelitopu, Tekirdağtopu ve Konstantinopolistopu İstanbultopu. O yüzden onun bu marka sözü vardır: "Avrupalı olmak iyi hissettiriyor!". Aile *Oğul: KKTCtopu *Baba: Osmanlıtopu *Büyükbaba: Selçuk İmparatorluğutopu *Büyük büyükbaba: Oğuz Yabguluğutopu *Büyük büyük büyükbaba: Göktürktopu *Büyük büyük büyük büyük baba: Huntopu *Kardeşler: Azerbaycantopu, Kazaktuğlası, Kırgızistantopu, Türkmenistantopu, Özbektopu, Pakistantopu Diğer ülke toplarıyla ilişkisi * Polandball: saygı değer dost, çünkü onyedinci yüzyılda onu Vienna'da yendi, ve o andan beri saygı değer bir dost. Polonya'nın ayrılmasından sonra bile onu (Polonya'yı) hala eski bölgeleriyle birlikte çiziyor, o yüzden Polonya onu bu sebepten seviyor. * Azerbaijanball: En iyi dostlar ve kardeşler. Birbirlerine "kardeşim" diyorlar (Azerice'de qardaşım). * South Koreaball: North Koreaball'a karşı savaşta yardım ettikleri için onları kardeş gibi görüyorlar. Güney Koretopu adını arasıra unutsa bile (UZUN HİKAYE). * Northern Cyprusball: Gerçek Kıbrıs ve şanlı bir evlat! Turkeyiyetopu KKTCtopu'nun akıl hocası ve gururlu babasıdır. * Germanyball: Üstümde casusluk yapmayı denedin ve yalanları kabul ettin, şimdi de darbeyi destekliyorsun! Bunu ödeyeceksin! * Kazakhstanbrick, Krygyzstanball, Turkmenistanball, Uzbekistanball: Onlar aynı aileden o yüzden onlarda kebab. * Bosniaball: İkisi de aynı problemi yaşıyor *öhöm* Serbiaball*öhöm* ve ikisi de aynı yılda ciddi maden olayları yaşadı. Buda iki ülke topu arasında bir sempati ve arkadaşlık kuruyor. Bosna-Hersektopu bazen Osmanlı'nın onları nasıl esir altında tuttuğuyla ilgili bir anlaşmazlık yapıyor ama Türkiyetopu'nun bu konuda diyecek bir şeyi yok gibi. * Albaniaball Kebab dost. Şanlı Ottomanball'nun bir parçasıydı ama bağımsızlık kazandı. İyi arkadaş. * Syriaball: Türkiye'nin Suriyeli mültecilerle ilgili büyük bir sorunu var (yaklaşık 3 milyon taneler !) ama sonuçlar n'olursa olsun onların girmelerine hala izin verecek gibi. * Greeceball: Trükiyetpu'nun en byük düşmnı. Yunanistan ve Türkiye her zaman rakip olacak. * Macedoniaball: Yunanistan'la aynı sorunu var, birbirlerine yardım ederler. Ayrıca modern Türkiye'nin babası - Atatürk Batı Makedonya'nın küçük bir kasabasındandı: Centar Župaball ve buda iki ülke arasında ki dostluğu büyütüyor. * Armeniaball: 1915'te ki Ermeni Soykırımı yüzünden birbirleriyle rakipler. * Serbiaball: "Kebab Sökücülerin" başı, Türkiyetopu'nun düşmanı. Tek gözlü Avrupa ülketopu Türkiye'nin düşmanı. Akordiyon ve saygı değer dillerinden gelen sözcüklere Osmanlı'ya ait her şeye küfür etmeleri onların çizgi romanlardaki silahlarıdır. * Kurdistanball: Kim? Ha, şu bölücü. Türkiyetopu artık bunlardan çok çekti, artık gördükleri ilk fırsatta bölücülerin kafalarını ezicekler. ŞEHİRLERİMİZİ BOMBALAMAYI KESİN PİS SIÇANLAR! * Cyprusball: Türkiyetopu neredeyse toprağın yarısını "istila" etti. Bu yüzden Türkiyetopu'nu sevmiyorlar. * Georgiaball: Gürcüler Türkiyetopu'nun kuzey doğusunu işgal etti ama yine de ilişkiler normal. Lütfen Ermenistan'a susmasını söyleyin. * Chinaball: Türkiyetopu Çin'i insanlara kabus gördüren şeyleri yiyen birisi olarak görüyor. Ayrıca Çin'den "Doğu Türkistan" olayı yüzünden nefret ediyor. Ve bu nefret Türkiyetopu'nun Çintopu'nun dayanıklı ürünler yaptığından fakir olarak suçlamasıyla büyüyor (ve Çintopu'na "çekirge götü" gibi lakaplar takıyorlar). * Israelcube: Onu tanıyan ilk devletlerden biri. 2009'da gerginlik yaşandı, ama ilişkiler tekrar iyileşiyor, Türkiyetopu Filistintopu'nu tanısa bile. Ayrıca İsrailküpü'ne petrol veriyor. Türkiyetopu 2015'te ilk halka açık Hanukkah'ı kutladı hatta liderler konuşma bile yaptı. 2016'da resmi olarak tekrar çok iyi arkadaş oldular. 2016'da İsrailküpü Mavi Marmara için özür diledi ve masrafı ödedi. * Russiaball: Şey, uçak kazasından önce iyi zamanlarımız vardı (özellikle Rus Turistlerle). Ama sonra ondan özür diledim ve şimdi ilişkiler iyileşiyor. * ISISball: ÜLKEMİ YIKIYORSUN SENİ APTAL, BİNLERCE KİŞİYİ ÖLDÜRÜYORSUN HEMDE BENİM ÜLKEMDEEEEEEEEEEE!!!?? UMARIM ASKERLERİNİZ AYNI ZAMANDA ÖLÜR. SENİN APTAL SAVAŞIN YÜZÜNDEN EN ÇOK MÜLTECİ ALAN ÜLKE OLDUM. Replikler *"Lan" *"Amk" - ''Amına koyayım ve ya Amına koduğum(un) kelimelerinin kısa halidir. * "OÇ" - Orospu Çocuğunun kısa halidir. * "Hassiktir!" * "sg" - Siktir git kelimesinin kısa halidir. * "Ne diyorsun" * "Sana ne" Gallery Remove chain.png Turkeyballbymanisali1.png Turkeyball.png Immigrant army.png Turkey can into bully.png Polan_thw_wrong.png 1904217 977937722223374 8822365361204903297 n.png 10635775 994903033860176 814759663689917632 n.jpg Turkey was big before.png TurkeyvsKurdistanagain.png Turkey is more Arab than Lebanon.png Turkey can't catch a break.png Things that Turkey never liked.jpg TMBG (Visegrad 4) - Istanbul (Not Constantinople).png Istanbul, not Constantinople.png Smokes like a Turk.png Timeline of Cyprus (Scenario 2).jpg Timeline of Cyprus (Scenario 1).jpg Turkey is more Arab than Lebanon.png The Chain of Gib.png ErenPaşa.png Germoiney needs better friends.jpg Parenting.png Parenting.png What's wrong with Serbia - Serbian Issue.png Borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png 017nOje.png Comic 11.jpg NigerComic2.png Cyprus is landloss.png Blanda Upp, Cyprus.png Kebab remover in a nutshell 200 likes special by turkicstranger-d6r5eoq.jpg 1907572 457155244384414 1843217581 n.jpg qezzez6.png Forever Alone.png The Chain of Gib.png Kantribolturk.jpg P1.png|Kebab is of angry P2.jpg|Kebab is no need rest 28bw7iw2298x.png p3.jpg|Kebab can into Yurop 10559897 514550045313093 5402243376056810938 n.png lFWrqDZ.png jH2D0sR.png 삼각관계.png Prepare_for_eu_by_turkeyball-d6dw00d.png N7ZReYZ.jpg Hr8qrpF.jpg The Future of Morocco (Scenario 1).png Blanda Upp, Cyprus.png Turkey can't catch a break.png Turkey was big before.png Turkey Modern countryball.png Turkey is more Arab than Lebanon.png Turkey ball.jpg Things that Turkey never liked.jpg Happy Turkey Day!.png Z1tvf5E.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg WSsw0au.png 's5qK9ge.png SdVEZwa.png Opera Mundi new.png 4ajmhKf.png Ls6Ymi3.png 'cfbNduD.png 'exyQKTZ.png Hotje4q.png OQmtyig.png 1yUy0Ii.png VoNkUek.png 'g7k3hC3.png 'gYEiTgI.png TvJ9sb7.png 'zjzOdW0.png 'bMozHUD.png 'y2UVs8k.png W76iTS3.png Sele_Polandball.png Polandball_squad.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png 1c6iNhJ.png 5ZMsFNl.png lcIRwnp.png GNseylU.png 7iXNpGQ.png How to get rid of gypsies.png OSCE Negotiations.png Aba8siF.png Indir.jpg 12274316_427193607480753_8924729557461429644_n.png 0yeJpwL.png ErQuQ4s.png }} es:Turquíaball grc:Τουρκίαμπάλα nl:Turkijebal ru:Турция tr:Türkiyetopu